My Little Pony: Love from a Pokemon Trainer
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Saito was your normal trainer with a few surprises, having two pokemon as lovers and being the master of six legendary pokemon but all that changes when he arrives in Equestria as a prophecy and the claimed mate of Celestia and Luna. What does his presence mean in Equestria and can he handle being shared by two ponies and his two pokemon lovers? (Human in Equestria Story)


**First off I don't own any of this, I am doing this becausei love writing and entertaining all of you.**

**Okay I have done the start of a pokemon crossover but I'm not sure how it's going to turn out so please leave a review to tell me if you like or not.**

**I do hope you enjoy it and will want more.**

_My name is Saito Ketchum, as you can already guess that I am the son of Ash Ketchum but Misty is my mother. I am now 18 years old and on my late journey to become a pokemon master like Ash but my first pokemon is not a Pikachu or an Eevee; nope, it was my Vulpix and Ralts that I raised since they were born mysteriously together under a park bench and showed up digging through the trash at my home. Pikachu was my first pokemon friend but my Vulpix and Ralts became much more to me after they evolved into Ninetails and Gardevoir and gave me a surprise that shocked me but dad was pretty okay about it since a Meowth did it before._

_Ninetails could talk like a human being and Gardevoir can talk to me through telepathic connection; something I never expected from my two closest friends until our friendship took a turn to something deeper during our journey as well...lovers._

_I know it's beyond bad but I always had trouble talking to girls after my first girlfriend went on a trip and sent a video of herself having sex with a bunch of guys._

_I lost all interest in girls and threw away all of my friends except for Ninetails and Gardevoir._

_Anyways you would expect me being a normal trainer and all with expectations of beating gym leaders and that's pretty much right except I am the leader/best friend of six legendary pokemon because they refuse to leave my side since I saved their lives during my late journey. Over the course of two years with Ninetails and Gardevoir claiming me as their mate, I saved the spawns of legendary pokemon and been made their master because they swore loyalty without letting me have a say so._

_I rescued an Articuno, a Zapdos, a Moltres, a Lugia, a Mewtwo, and an Entei that was taken from their parents and brought to our part of the world for experimentation._

_You could say I like dad in seeing these things but technically I had bad luck in falling into strange occurrences and wound up with all of them as my friends and as a family. Make no mistake, I took them all back to their parents after nursing them back to good health but they deemed me as their leader and companion in the journeys of being a pokemon master._

_We were actually doing great in the league and winning almost everytime until the League Committee came in and saw I had one two many pokemon for the journey and that I was having intimacy with my Ninetails and Gardevoir. My parents were beyond disgusted and kicked me out after they were taken but Mewtwo got them back and wiped everyone's memory before the evidence was destroyed; life basically to normal after a few weeks of that hell but I couldn't allow myself to risk it again and ran away from home with the money I accumulated increasing in interest over the months._

_That gave me more than enough to survive and feed everyone if I was careful on the spending but sometimes I would go hungry because our battles would end badly and I had to buy potions for them._

_It wasn't bad since I kept them fed and groomed and they kept me protected, I was like a dad to the others but a husband to Ninetails and Gardevoir. _

_But strangely our journey didn't end with the next Pokémon we encountered being the Unknown, they were formidable but in the end we won and stopped them from having their fun with the fabrics of space and time after Team Rocket triggered something with their machines._

_It was awesome until one of them spoke in praise of their defeat and engulfed us in some sort of light._

_All I can remember are the words one of them said..."Well done human, now you shall be rewarded with the happiness you deserve...the princesses shall be happy to see you as a mate and husband"_

_Anyways let's start from the beginning..._

I wasn't exactly sure where I was at or what I was doing at the time of my forced slumber, things were pretty quiet except for the sound of birds chirping and some squirrels talking like usual in their chatter ways; life seemed to have paused in my mind as I blinked my eyes in uncertainty of what was happening right now except for the fact that my friend were all staring down at me worriedly.

Especially Ninetails and Gardevoir since they were only two shedding tears worriedly and shuffling my body.

"Saito please wake up, please tell us you are okay" Ninetails pleaded in her emotional chokes but I was too busy focusing on the fact that I was having a large headache disappear and my equilibrium working to balance me out of whatever mental pause I was in.

_"My beloved please, speak to us"_ Gardevoir said in my mind, brushing me in the head with her warm telepathic touch that caused me to snap back into reality and finally respond in bodily movement.

"He is awake" Entei pointed out redundantly since I sat up and groaned while grasping my head; yeah he talks to but he has the ability to say aloud with his mind, something very handy I might add since it's hard enough keeping hold of my connection with Gardevoir right now.

"Oh my head, what happened?" I asked as Ninetails and Gardevoir immediately rushed into hugging and taking turns kissing and licking my cheeks; enjoyable I say so but intimacy was not important right now.

What is important was finding out where the hell we are with clear skies, fresh green grass and...colorful ponies?

"It's awake everypony, the creature is awake" a teal colored one yelled and the rest followed in awing over us but that technically blew my mind a little as they approached and made my friends get really defensive against them. I was now surrounded with my Pokémon not leaving any form of opening that could potentially give the ponies a chance to hurt me but I didn't seem them as harmful or a threat since Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos are full grown and at high levels like the others.

One hyper beam from Lugia could cut down a mountain, Molres could burn a mile radius of ground with her Inferno Flash, Articuno's Ice Beam could freeze an air ship in one blast, and Zapdos Lightning Rain is the equivalence of a lightning storm.

Fortunately for the ponies I could they meant no harm and decided to find out where exactly we were in this strange area or world possibly, if that was the case then things were going to get much harder for us in means of food and water or even some shelter since I only had my pokeballs on me to give them some place to stay warm and dry.

Still, I had to know our whereabouts and stood up to get a proper view of our location but that didn't go so well since my shirt was torn and burnt from foolishly haywiring the machine Team rocket used by infecting my pokedex with a powerful virus.

How I survived the blast is still a mystery but I'm not complaining, I just want to know where I'm at so I can start my means of finding food for the others.

"I don't think they're our enemies" I advised but not one of them budged in keeping me in their protective circle, forcing me to remain in their wall but this was unnecessary and ridiculous since my sensory was not picking up any bad vibes from the ponies.

"Master we know not of these creatures, please stay put" Mewtwo stated but I wasn't convinced of staying put until the sun went down.

And seriously Mewtwo, you need to stop calling me master.

"Everyone I am certain that they are friendly, now please let me through so I can figure out where we are" I tried again and succeeded this time with Entei and Mewtwo stepping to the side and giving me a path. They knew better than to make me angry since my last time of getting angry was when our last trip into the Johto League consisted of Gardevoir getting sucker punched by a drunk trainer with his Machamp. I literally lost my temper and beat the hell out of those two so hard that they had to stay under Nurse Joy's care for weeks before getting a chance to walk again.

Anyways, back to talking to the purple unicorn staring curiously at us...wait...purple unicorn?

"Uh...hi...can you tell us where exactly we are?" I asked as calmly as possible but that was very difficult since these ponies were oddly colored and had tattoos on their flanks, even their mane and tail was colored strangely.

But thank goodness she replied.

"Yes you are in Ponyville strange creature, what exactly are you anyways and what are they?" she replied while pointing at my pokemon.

A little of pointing out my friends if you ask me but that proved pokemon didn't exist here which concluded we were in a different world. Now I just had to answer and get more answers before finding means of help.

"I'm Saito Ketchum and these are my pokemon"

"Pokémon?" she questioned.

"Yes but I'll explain later; anyways this is Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Entei, Mewtwo, Gardevoir, and Ninetails" I answered and individually pointed out who's who in the group but they were not as friendly about it. Usually my friends would give some sort of greeting but this time they remained silent about the entire matter and just stared cautiously for any surprise attack.

Even Articuno was silent and she's the friendliest of them all.

"Interesting, what exactly can they do?" she asked.

I sort of laughed since they are legendary pokemon, except for Ninetails and Gardevoir but they had extremely high levels as well from being my first two pokemon and training hard to become the best in the league.

Honestly those two, I believe, have no limit in what they can do because I get surprised almost on a monthly basis of their potential reaching new heights.

"Well each one is differed in types; make no mistake they are extremely powerful but right now I really need to know where we are" I clarified which sort of disappointed her at the moment, she was curious as to what my friends were and basically got shut down. Cruel I think but that didn't last long since the purple pony perked up like she remembered something or had an idea.

Unfortunately she had an idea.

"Did you say they were powerful?" she asked frantically with the gap between us only inches, causing Ninetails and Gardevoir to become crazy jealous while I leaned away in the matter of my personal space not being respected.

"Yeah I said that but does it matter?" I nervously asked.

"Yes it does for I have a huge problem getting ready to happen and I need help but nopony believes me" she replied but why bring it up with me when I don't even know her name, was something wrong or was someone hurt at them moment; I wasn't really sure but then again I had no choice in the matter since she was now gripping me with some strange purple aura that was connected to her horn and pulling me to wherever it was she needed to go.

Fortunately my pokemon followed but very closely as I was dragged across the strange village that had to be a town at least but the constant stares were not all too enticing since I hated being stared at for my slightly over-tone physique, I hate showing what's underneath even if I look good but the main problem about it is the many scars I have across my body.

How the mares could wink at me and blush without asking how I got so many scars was a mystery to me; however I didn't have time to think about it since we came upon what looked like a town hall that was gathering with more ponies. Only Entei, Gardevoir, Mewtwo, and Ninetails would be able to fit while the others had to remain outside as guards around it and that was something they would highly disagree to but I guess I had no choice in the matter.

But who was that tall pony in the window of what looked an office with a darker tanned mare wearing glasses, maybe she could give me an incentive as to why we are here in this strange place; call me crazy but when did ponies have wings and a horn and look absolutely sexy.

I actually had to stop and stare at her for a moment because she was beautiful even for a pony, her magenta eyes and sexy curves while her colorful mane and tail waved freely even with no wind or a fan. She was laughing with the mare for a moment before her eyes shifted to the window and met mine in a locking gaze that made me blush a hot red, her expression was shock before a blush came across her face as well and the long horn on her head glowed slightly.

You could say I wanted to ask the purple unicorn questions but I didn't get that chance since she saw me disappear; that was going to piss off my pokemon but the chance to explain would be later since I now reappeared mysteriously inside the same room that tall mare was in.

Unfortunately the second I disappeared I was hammered with Gardevoir's mind connecting to mine and making the headache return.

_"Saito where are you, you disappeared?"_ she pointed out worriedly, the tone of her voice full of fear as they waited for a response while being stared at by ponies walking by.

_"I'm fine Gardevoir, I was just teleported into a room in the same building we were going to; go inside with Mewtwo, Entei, and Ninetails but have Lugia and the others keep guard for anything strange, I have a feeling things are about to get messy but I'll be back in a few minutes"_

_"Very well, I love you Saito"_

_"And I love you"_

And like that, I watched them follow my polite order through the window for the few seconds of silence I had at the moment; at least until I was touched by a large wing and spun around slowly to meet the pony face to face with her smiling warmly while the other pony left the room.

Awkward silence now took place as she trailed my body from the start of shoes to my face and smiled a little more seductively.

"It is you, the prophecy" she said for a first encounter.

"Prophecy?" I questioned as she continued staring at me with those gorgeous eyes and spoke in that angelic voice of hers.

"I have waited for a very long time for you to come, those strange symbol creatures with powers promised me an heir after I saved them from certain death"

_"Strange symbol creatures with powers; wait a minute, the unknown did say those things before we came here and now she's saying she's been waiting for me, could the unknown have been here before?"_

"Tell me handsome human who you are so I can know the name of my mate" she added and made things a little difficult in my mind.

Okay things just really weird here with those words, even if they are flattering and she has caught my interest, but this is getting out of hand with answers not coming at all and confusion only getting worse as the moon went down in the pacing of her strange flirtation making it hard to focus on the matter at hand before me; talk about a twist of events.

"Saito Ketchum ma'am" I replied but my form of respect seemed to amuse the mare since she giggled at me and wrapped her wing around my back to pull me closer for whatever reason.

A reason I found out immediately but was unable to process it.

"There is no need for such formalities my mate"

"Mate?" I questioned again and tried to ask more but her hoof went to my lips and she shushed me.

What is going on here?

"All will be answered soon enough, I have faith in you fulfilling your duty as a prince"

_"Okay what; did I miss something or did my sanity make an exit before I awoke in this strange world?"_ I asked myself in my head but the situation only became more tense with her doing something I never expected; shock coursed through my body like lightning after she touched her lips with mine and moaned inside my mouth like it was a relief to her. My mind went completely blank at the moment of her doing such a thing for it felt so right and good that I pushed back and allowed her tongue to enter, forcing mine to wrestle for dominace but in the end she won before pulling away and making it almost impossible not to beg for more.

Ninetails and Gardevoir are going to kill me for this.

"I believe our encounter will be on pause for I must do the summer sun festival; worry not though for I will find you...my mate" she added but that was all I got out as the door opened and she walked out the door. I was confused as to why she just kissed me but it didn't take long for me to realize something was wrong and I looked into the nearby mirror to see that strange feeling was in my right eye and changing to the color of orange quickly.

My pupil had changed to the tattoo on her thigh but I remembered something that needed to be known.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked at the last second, stopping her at the door and receiving a seductive grin one again before she answered.

"I am Princess Celestia but you call me Celestia, Tia, or Celly; preferably Tia please" she replied then left me alone in the room to ponder my thoughts of the matter, I wish answers would come but nothing came to mind for any explanation as I began pacing the room.

At least until I found myself teleported again but this time by Gardevoir before she hugged me tightly and Ninetails just pecked me multiple times while the purple unicorn approached quickly.

"Saito there you are, I was wondering where you were at after you strangely disappeared" she pointed out but how do I explain something like this since I was kissed by a pony with wings and a horn. I was certain the girls would be questioning and become furious of knowing that I was kissed by the pony before having a fit; there was literally no way out of this as we watched in follow of the darker tan mare finishing her announcement.

Man, it was quick too but the problem was she said Celestia's name but the mare wasn't there.

I had a bad feeling about this now.

"Where's the princess!?" someone yelled and I immediately exchanged my glance to Mewtwo and Entei, signaling them with my glare that something was wrong before giving my next order.

"Ninetails, Gardevoir, go outside and warn the others; I just met this Celestia and she's not up there so something is wrong" I stated but they gave confused look at the moment of my words and before anyone could ask, we all heard a sinister laugh from another female before the room flashed pitch black and the stage Celestia was supposed to be on was taken by a pony like her except she black fur, cat eyes, armor on, and her tattoos were of a crescent moon.

Whoever she was though made things worse for the moment as she boasted about herself and touched the purple haired unicorn on the stage with her mane that was strangely gaseous, she was obviously trouble but I had to play it cool while her speech became questions.

"Did you not see the signs?" she asked.

"I saw them!" the purple unicorn answered and we all stared at her in confusion for the moment as she glared up to her and spoke.

"I know who you are, you're the Mare in the Moon...Nightmare Moon!"

It was at that moment she began to show her colors but things took a dark turn for me when she talked.

"Well, well, well, somepony does remember me and that means you know why I am here?"

"You're here to...to-"

Without a chance to continue in her stutter, this Nightmare Moon began to laugh as her mane swirled much larger and her eyes caught onto me. I didn't want to admit it in my head but she was gorgeous and unfortunately I was the one being lifted with her mane stretching out and wrapping around my waist while Mewtwo and Entei tried to attack but I turned to them and shook my head, telling them that it was not the time to fight until ready.

I know what I was doing was dumb but if this pony knew where Celestia was then I had to find out.

"Well it seems I no longer have to wait for the prophecy, tell me your name human" she politely ordered I guess and I obliged to answering.

"Saito Ketchum, what have you done with Tia?" I replied but that was quite a shocker to me since I felt so good saying her name like that, I felt somehow connected to her for saying it as Nightmare Moon smiled a little bigger and licked her lips strangely.

"I smell my sister's scent on you human, she has claimed as her mate"

"MATE!?" the crowd yelled but Mewtwo and Entei were stunned of it while the rest of my friends watched through the windows but I was now stuck again with another surprise in store from the mare of darkness.

"Know this Saito, my sister is gone forever and I will become your queen; she may have bonded her soul to yours and made you immortal recently but I will purge that from your body and make you immortal with my power, together we shall rule this world for the night...WILL LAST...FOREVER!"

Okay now it was a mystery that worsened with the tan mare from before doing something stupid as I was held in place and kissed deeply by the mare, forcing me to taste her mouth while carefully avoiding the fangs.

"Seize her! She knows where the Princess is and save the creature!" the mare screamed while pointing up to us, causing a commotion of three guards to charge foolishly with Nightmare Moon breaking the kiss and lashing out.

"Heel you foals!" she ordered as her eyes glowed and a flash of energy knocked them away, forcing the three to fall but I had to react now before it got worse.

Time to get to work.

"Mewtwo, help them!" I ordered and he immediately used Psychic to grasp their bodies and gently lay them down on the floor but I still had to get away.

I turned to my next pokemon and yelled.

"Entei use Shadow Ball!" I added and the lion like pokemon opened his maw with a roar coming out as the attack quickly charged and fired upon us, causing the mare to dodge in time but she had let me go and I began to fall at the last minute before Ninetails and Gardevoir broke through a nearby window and caught me at the last second.

I rolled over immediately and pointed up to the flying mare while all the ponies watched in shock of our fight.

"Mewtwo and Gardevoir, use Psychic; Ninetails, use Flamethrower!"

"Yes my beloved" Ninetails screamed and obeyed completely, releasing the fire from her maw while the other two tried to grasp Nightmare Moon but she was too fast for them to focus onto; speed was her advantage at the moment as she flew down with her mane contorting again.

"Give me my human!" she screamed and dove a little faster, forcing herself to come down like a bullet but luckily I was extremely acrobatic and used my skill to front flip over her at the last second and chase after her out the door.

"Get back here!" I yelled while running out the door with the purple unicorn behind me and my pokemon following, not knowing my journey was going to take a turn for the best.

**And so comes part one of the beginning.**

**Never did a pokemon crossover before so please do leave a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
